Cinderellish
by Broken Lollipop
Summary: Harry lost his parents and was a slave to his Uncle's family. Only Harry's family had something for Harry to do. When it is found out that he is alive, will he be held to it? Will everything turn out well for Harry? Or will the result be suffering? AU
1. Cinderellish

Chapter One

"POTTER, YOU GET DOWN HERE IMMEDIATELY!"

The loud shout jolted Harry from his sleep. "What a way to wake up." he thought distastefully before realizing that someone just woke him up. "Oh no, I'm so dead." Harry groaned before sighing and quickly getting dressed. He ran down the stairs and slid to a stop before calmly entering the kitchen through the closed door.

"Good morning Aunt Petunia." Harry mumbled. "Don't 'Good Morning' us boy, we are ready for the day and you aren't even up making our breakfast. Do you expect my son to starve?" Vernon snapped at the boy. "No Uncle Vernon, of course not. I'll get started right away." Harry mumbled weakly. "Good. Of course you know this means no food for you for the rest of the week, right boy?" Vernon said smirking.

Harry bit his lip and nodded, a small 'yes' escaping his mouth. "After we are done with breakfast and you wash the dishes, you will be going to the market. There are things that you need to get." Petunia said not even looking at the boy. Harry sighed internally. "Yes Aunt Petunia." he responded quietly. Dudley smirked and chucked an apple from the table at Harry causing him to stumble forward in shock, right onto the stove burner. Harry sunk his teeth into his lip to keep from crying out in pain. He quickly served the food, bowed and ran from the room.

Once Harry was outside he grabbed the hose and turned the water on. He let the water run over the burn on his arm. Harry stared at his clothes, they now had burns on top of the wear and tear already there. He sighed, knowing that he wouldn't be getting any new clothes, not until it was plainly obvious how low he was on the scale. One thought crossed Harry's mind. 'When I reach 18 in a couple of months, I can leave and I will never have to return. My inheritance is waiting for me.' He smiled softly at that, he'd be free and have money for clothes and food and anything else he would need.

He turned off the water and went inside. The Dursley's were no longer in the kitchen, only dirty dishes, a list of supplies he was to get at the market and the money to cover it. Harry did the dishes, grabbed the list and money and left the house.

Harry reached the market and pulled out the list.

Eggs

Milk

Cheese

Bread

Beef

Vegetables

Fruits

Harry glared at the list. "Food, thats all? They only care about food. Well that's all they send me out to get anyways. The other things are too important for me to get." he sighed. "Why so glum Harry?" a soft voice asked from his right. Harry turned to face a girl with long bushy brown hair pulled into a ponytail and laughing brown eyes. Hermione Granger, she was a servant, only she got treated fairly. She even got paid, she occasionally gave Harry a little of her money to help him.

"Hey Hermione." Harry mumbled. She studied him for a second before reaching out and pushing his raven hair behind his ear and stared hard into emerald eyes. "Dursleys. What did they do this time?" she asked. "Dudley threw an apple at me and I burnt myself." Harry said quietly. "Bastards." Hermione grunted. "Hermione! You shouldn't use that kind of language!" Harry admonished.

Hermione snorted. "Harry James Potter. I may be a lady but I am a servant, we can get away with that type of language easier, you should try it. It releases stress." she said matter-of-factly. Harry smiled softly at her. "So what did the Weasleys send you for this time?" Harry asked as they moved into the market. "The usual. Basic supplies, you know that they don't like spending much money on trivial stuff. I use my pay to sneak some in occasionally though." She said laughing gently.

"Harry! Over here!" a gruff voice called out. Harry's smile grew. Harry ran in the direction of the voice, Hermione hot on his trail. Harry leaped into the man's arms. "Remus! How are you?" Harry asked as Remus put him down. "Good, I almost have enough money to bail Sirius out. I can't believe that they convicted him like that. He didn't even do it." Remus responded getting a far away look in his eye. "I know Remus. The royal family, didn't even give him a chance to speak. If I ever meet one of them, they will be getting a piece of my mind." Harry grumbled.

"Now is your chance Harry." Hermione said pushing Harry away from Remus. Remus followed behind seeing where Hermione was headed. "Hermione, you have a good head on your shoulders, so you should know this is a bad idea." Remus whispered. "No it isn't, besides, no one can say no to Harry, he is just so cute." Hermione answered laughing. Harry, now seeing where Hermione was pushing him, panicked. "Hermione! This is crazy. The royal family? You know what they'll do to me! What the DURSLEYS will do to me?" Harry whimpered at the thought.

Hermione scoffed. "They can't do anything just because you are telling them how you feel." she said right before they stopped. The two men looked at them, as the guards stepped forward. The blonde waved his hand and the guards stopped advancing. Hermione nudged Harry forward. Harry bit his lip and he bowed to the men. Harry knew these two men well. They had both attended Sirius's trial. The tall blonde was Draco Malfoy, Prince Draco Malfoy and the towering raven was Severus Snape, royal advisor.

"As much fun as it is watching you bow boy, we don't have the time, so just say what you need to and let us get on with our day." Severus snapped. He was very irritated, Harry noted. "Severus be kind, we must talk to our people, isn't that what you, yourself told us." Draco said putting his hand on the man's bicep. He turned to Harry and smiled. "What can we help you with?" he asked. Harry rose slowly from his bow.

"I would like to talk to you about... about..." Harry lost his courage at the scowl on Severus Snape's face. Draco must have noticed the cautious look that Harry was sending Severus because he stepped between them. "Talk about what?" Draco prodded gently. The boy looked so delicate and scared, he looked just about ready to flee. "Huh?" Harry looked confused for a second before his eyes widened. "I wish to ta...talk to you abou..about Siri... Sirius Black." Harry whispered.

Severus snorted. "The mutt in jail? This isn't worth your time Draco, let us go, you mother is expecting you home soon." he said turning away. "Wait Severus. Sirius Black. Oh, yes, I remember the trial. He was accused and convicted of stealing from the Dursley family." Draco said looking thoughtful. "He didn't!" Harry cried out before covering his mouth. Severus glared at Harry. "How dare..." he started only to be cut off by Hermione. "What is with you! Harry is trying to talk to you and you treat him as if he wasn't a even servant but an animal!" she snarled. Harry looked at her. "Hermione. We should stay out of this." Remus stated gently.

Severus's glare turned to him. "So you're letting a child fight your battles?" he said mockingly. Harry glared at him. "I am not fighting anyone's battles! And don't talk to him like that!" Harry growled out. "Silence! All of you!" Draco snapped. Everyone looked at him. "I am going home now. I do not wish to keep mother waiting." he said and turned away. "Wait, please!" Harry called out and reached out to grab Draco's arm. Suddenly he was thrown to the ground and swords were pointed at him.

"Do not touch him!" One of the guards hissed. Harry finally broke and he started crying. Draco had spun around at the yelp the boy had made on impact with the ground. "What are you doing?" Draco demanded. "He was going to touch you my lord." The guard said. Draco rolled his eyes. "Let's just go. Mother doesn't like to be kept waiting." Draco started walking away again. Remus and Hermione had run to Harry's side. "He didn't do it." Harry whispered. "Prove it." Severus growled and followed Draco.

Remus held Harry as he cried. "Its okay Harry, there was nothing you could do. The Malfoys and Snape don't ever think that they are wrong and they put people like us down to do it." Hermione said softly. "This is your fault. I was just saying that I would give them a piece of my mind, I didn't mean it. I got to go. I'm late as it is." Harry snapped. He pulled away from Remus, ignored everyone's whispers and stares, and left.

Harry reached the Dursley's house and braced himself before entering. "What took you so long boy!" Vernon yelled. Harry flinched but didn't say anything. "Go to your room and don't come out!" Vernon snarled. Harry nodded, put the basket down and ran up the stairs.

Draco walked into the grand hall and bowed to his parents. Severus right behind him. "Mother, Father." Draco said. "Why are you late?" Lucius demanded. "I got stopped by some servant. Wanted to talk about Sirius Black. Claimed he was innocent." Draco responded. Lucius looked at Severus for conformation and Severus nodded. "Who was it?" Lucius demanded. Draco shrugged and moved to his mother. "Ready for tea?" he asked. She smiled and the two walked out of the room.

Lucius glared at Severus. "The Potter brat." Severus stated.

He did not notice the outrage on his friends face.


	2. Quick Escape

Harry sat on his bed, knees pulled up to he chest. Tears that he couldn't stop were sliding over his cheeks as he went over what happened. He couldn't believe that he had even attempted to talk to the Prince or the Royal Advisor, whither Hermione said it would be okay or not. It hadn't been okay at all. All because the Advisor hated his Godfather and Remus. Harry may not know why the Royals feel the need to target certain citizens but Hermione had told him that they do it because they don't care about anyone that holds a lower social status than them.

Harry didn't understand how a royal family could treat their people like that. A royal family should treat their people with respect and not like dirt. They should not have guards that throw citizens to the ground. Sure Harry, realized after that he should not have tried to touch the prince but he was scared and nervous and slightly desperate.

But they didn't care what Harry had to say. The Prince dismissed him and the Advisor had snarled at him almost the whole time he was in their presence. It reminded Harry of hearing about the royal family a couple kingdoms away that treated their people poorly. The people revolted and slaughtered the royal family. Harry shook his head to clear his thoughts of the encounter.

He had a birthday that he needed to plan for. An escape. He forced himself up off the bed and moved to the loose floorboard that he stored his possessions in. He didn't want his Uncle to find out where he hid his stuff because if his Uncle did then it wouldn't be his stuff anymore. Harry carefully pulled up the piece of wood and found that all his belongings were missing. All the money that Hermione had given him, all the gifts he had received from Remus. Even the pictures of his parents.

Harry couldn't figure out how his Uncle found out where he hid his stash. Considering the Dursley's were not only rude and treated him poorly, they were greedy and selfish, his Uncle probably sniffed it out. The bastard.

Harry decided he wouldn't, no couldn't, wait the two months to leave this so called home. He would be gone tonight.

* * *

><p>Harry had searched for his stuff while his "family" was sleeping. He had been able to find the gifts from Remus, placed beside a flier for a used items store, that claimed to pay good money. Knowing his money was now with theirs, Harry had carefully snuck into his Uncle's room and took the amount that was rightfully his from their stores. Before leaving the house, Harry took some rations from the cupboards, in case he got hungry while fleeing. He fled the house of his so called family, not once looking back.<p>

Harry thought about going to Remus but knew that if they were going to get Sirius out, then Remus couldn't hide him. Hermione couldn't either because that would put her in danger as well and he couldn't do that to her. Especially when one of her Masters was interested in her romantically.

To make sure he didn't worry too much, Harry left a note for Remus, sliding it under his door before he did the only thing that he could. He left town.

* * *

><p>Harry couldn't help smiling as he worked on his garden. He had gotten a job in the next kingdom over and bought himself a small cottage on the outskirts. It was cozy and felt like home; something he hadn't felt since his parents had died.<p>

He had been living in this village for a month and there had been no mention of anyone looking for him. Which made him a little sad, but he had told Remus not to look for him and to make sure Hermione didn't look either. However, it did make him happy as well; knowing that the royal family wasn't looking for him and neither were the Dursleys.

That didn't matter though, he now had a home where people around him treated him like true family. He had easily become apart of the village and the people loved him. They helped him out when he needed it and he was always there to help them, especially if it came to the children. Harry loved children and never minded the parents asking him to watch them last minute.

His job had lenient hours and they were in off times so he wasn't really working anyways. But he had no issues with money because the parents would give him items and money in return for taking care of their children. Harry just thanked them and put the money aside to send it to Remus. He knew Remus had been close to the amount of bail money he needed for Sirius and he wanted to help him get his lover back.

"Harry!"

Harry turned, focusing on the present as he saw Luna Longbottom running towards him. He stood up, wiping his hands on his pants to get some of the dirt off of them. "Hey Luna, how is everything?" he asked letting the blonde hug him when she got close enough; careful not to get any dirt on her dress. "Oh, wonderful Harry, you wouldn't believe how everything is going. Things are going to be turning around by the end of the month. I just know it." she told him happily.

Harry laughed. "Really? What makes you think that?" he asked her. Luna had been the one to take Harry in when he first arrived. She had been married off to a kind man, a herbologist that treated her like a queen. She was always happy, nothing and no one seemed to be able to bring her down except for the fact that she hasn't been able to give her husband a child.

Her husband didn't mind so much as he was happy with it just being them; not that he would mind having a baby in the house. Luna smiles at him. "I just have a feeling." she said clasping her hands behind her back and rocking on her heels. Harry smiled at her as they moved towards the front door. "I guess I'll just have to trust you." he told her as he made his way towards the bedroom. "Never doubt me Harry. I'll get the tea going." she responded. "Of course Luna, I would never think of doubting you. Oh, I moved the tea to the cupboard." Harry called back as he washed up and changed.

The two sat and enjoyed tea and pleasant conversation until it the sun started to set and Luna had to leave. "I'll see you again next week Harry. Remember, we are always here if you need us." she said before heading towards town. Harry smiled know that if he really did need help that they would help him however they could.

Harry smiled as he walked into the treasury with the documents stating that he was eighteen and the heir to the Potter estate. He would finally be able to access everything his parents left for him. Not just money, or property, the family history and other documents are now available and for his examination.

The banker, Alexander Griphook, glanced over the documentation only to look at Harry with wide eyes. "Stay here. I need to get a few things, there is something you need to be told."


	3. Glance at the Other Side

Draco sat with his mother. They were enjoying their daily tea and talking about nothing in particular, when his mother brought up the boy he encountered earlier. "It was nothing Mother. Just some boy claiming the innocence of a prisoner." he told her gently. "I like to hear about your day Draco. Tell a poor woman about the outside world." she replied with a laugh.

Draco laughed as well. "Alright Mother, I'll tell you. I was out with Severus when a male about my age stopped me, he wasn't alone though. There was a female servant and the man who owns the book store. The boy seemed nervous at first but he gained confidence, You could see it in his eyes when he became resolute. He said he wanted to talk to me about one of the prisoners. I agreed to let him speak even though Severus didn't seem keen on the idea." he paused to take a sip from his cup.

"What prisoner was it dear?" she asked gently. Draco looked thoughtful for a moment. "I believe he said Sirius Black. Claimed he was innocent but couldn't say much more than that. When I went to leave to be on time for our tea, the guards threw him down. He claimed the prisoner's innocence again before Severus told him to prove it and we left." Draco told her looking away from the wall he had been using to focus his thoughts.

His mother's eyes were wide and her hand was over her mouth. " No boy should be asking after him. My cousin's only family is his lover, Remus. The man from the bookstore. But the only boy that would be asking after him is supposed to be dead." she told him. Draco's eyes widened as well. "Could it be the same boy mother? Or is it just someone who feels bad for the book man?" he asked.

She shook her head. "I don't know dear. But I'm going to find out. I need to go talk to Lucius and Severus. Why don't you go for a ride." She said firmly before they both stood. After receive a kiss to her cheek she left the room. Draco shrugged before heading out to the stables. A ride sounded wonderful.

* * *

><p>Narcissa made her way to her husband's office. She knew that that was were she would find him at this time. She needed to talk to him about this, because if the Potter boy was alive things were about to get a lot more hectic in their lives.<p>

She entered without knocking because if her husband was allowed when he was upset, she certainly was as well. Her husband was pacing in front of the fireplace and Severus was sitting on one of the chairs, arms crossed and looking petulant. Just looking at Severus she knew the truth. "It was him wasn't it." she said gently, letting go of the anger as it would be no good to her now.

"Yes, it was the Potter brat. What I don't get is why that seems to be so important!" Severus snapped. He looked like he had been about to throw his arms up in the air, but Severus didn't normally lose his composure so actions like that were rare. "The importance of this is incredible! It changes everything!" Lucius hissed at his friend.

"Lucius, my cousin, could he really be innocent?" Narcissa asked softly, wanting it to be true. It had been painful to watch her cousin get locked up, but everything had been against him, not matter how much he and Remus plead otherwise.

"There is no proof!" Severus snarled pushing out of the chair. Narcissa knew that Severus had found pleasure in locking Sirius up because of some childhood war between him and Sirius, and James Potter. "Severus, really. You aren't a child, stop acting like one." she scolded. Severus looked shocked for a moment before glaring at him.

"We need the boy here. Fetch him!" Lucius snapped at the guard standing by the door.

Draco watched some of the guards leave with Severus. His Uncle looked angered but he was hiding it well. He wondered what was going on. He knew it had to do with the boy from earlier.

* * *

><p>Someone hissing "Left?"<p>

Someone tentatively responding "Ran away. Stole from them and ran."

* * *

><p>"It's been a almost two moths." Narcissa told her husband. "I know that Narcissa." Lucius responded darkly. Narcissa watched her husband as he continuously wrote things on the parchment in front of him. Lucius had been secretly sending people all around the kingdom over the last two months looking for the Potter boy and has had no luck.<p>

Narcissa had tried telling him to look outside their kingdom as well but Lucius said the boy wouldn't go to far; that he would want to be close to Sirius and Remus and even the girl. Narcissa had given up after that..

Lucius sighed before looking up at his wife. "I'm sorry Narcissa. It is just very frustrating that we haven't found him yet. We need to find him."he said. She smiled gently at him and walked over to him. She placed a soft kiss on his lips. "You'll find him Lucius. Maybe we should wait for him to come to us." she suggested. Lucius smirked a gave her a quick kiss before moving to call for a servant.

"That's brilliant Narcissa, and I know just how to lure him back."


	4. Riddle Me This and Let it Begin

**Sorry about the wait. I have been busy. I recently got a new job and I am going through the hoops to finish my school applications. But here is something to tide it over.**

* * *

><p>Harry stood in front of the door of the man he was told should be able to help him. Griphook had told been wonderful but he had had told Harry that there wasn't much he was able to do to help him fully understand his legacy. Harry leaned forward and knocked hesitantly. He bit his lip gently as he waited. Griphook had warned him that the man was a little cross at others. He didn't like being disturbed but he was Harry's best hope. The door opened and a tall man was standing there and he looked angry. His eyes landed on Harry and narrowed.<p>

"Get off my property."

Harry's eyes widened in surprise and his mouth dropped open slightly.

"Excuse me? I…Did I do something wrong?" Harry stuttered gently.

The man's back straightened and his glare got darker.

"I don't want a Potter anywhere near my home. Get off my property." he hissed.

Harry shook his head. He didn't know what was going on but obviously this man knew his family just like Griphook had said. He stepped forward, hands rising slightly in surrender. "I am sorry if that is what you think but I don't even know my family. I just need some help; I need to understand." Harry said hoping his voice was stronger than he felt. The man looked slightly curious, but remained suspicious.

"Really, and why should I help you?" he asked harshly.

Harry bit his lip. He knew he was putting himself on the line and risking a lot by even coming. This man could hold him and turn him in if he really didn't like him.

"I recently learned some things about my past and I need help fully understanding things. Please help me." he pleaded. The man sighed and opened the door more, gesturing for Harry to enter. Harry smiled at him and walked into the dark home. Harry looked around the dim foyer; it was a grim living space and Harry couldn't believe that the man would willingly live in this place.

"I have tea on. You will come and we will talk about whatever made you darken my doorstep and then you will leave." the man snapped.

Harry's eyes widened and he took a step back. He couldn't figure out what he had done to upset the other male; or even what he might have against the family he doesn't even know. Ignoring the anger radiating off the male he went against his instincts and followed the male deeper into the house.

Harry soon found himself sitting at a rickety table with a chipped cup full of bitter tea. He looked at the other male. "Sir? If you don't mind me asking…why do you hate my family so much?" Harry asked softly.

The male looked up from his own tea sharply, eyes narrowed. "No one told you who they were sending you to face?" the man hissed. He couldn't believe that anyone would have sent Potter's offspring to him without telling him who he would be requesting for help. Harry shook his head slowly. "No, they just gave me your address and told me you could help." Harry mumbled.

"They didn't even give you my name? How strange. Mr. Potter, you are in the house of Riddle. Few call me Tom but most know me as Voldemort." he told the smaller male and waited for the lash out. Only Harry didn't lash out. He sat there blinking at the man before smiling. "Nice to meet you Tom, and you can call me Harry instead of Potter." Harry replied.

Tom sat back stiffly. "Even knowing my name you really have no idea who I am do you?" Tom mumbled looking into his tea. "I'm sorry if that upsets you but I wasn't really raised to know people." Harry responded. Tom's eyebrow only quirked as he scanned the raven's face for a lie. "No it doesn't upset me. Just amazes and confuses me. Did your parent's not mention me at all?" he asked.

Harry placed his tea cup down, beginning to ignore any pretense that he was even drinking it. "I wouldn't know, they died when I was a baby." he told the older male. Tom leans back in his chair.

"Then what exactly brings you here?"

* * *

><p>"Is everything in order?"<p>

"Yes My Lord."

"Good, then we shall begin immediately."


	5. Events Unfold

**Sorry about the wait. Its been hectic, between work and finishing my move I haven't had much time for myself. But here is a little something. I whipped up.  
><strong>

**Sauin**

* * *

><p>Harry stared at the paper before looking up at the man he had come to think of as family.<p>

"I want to think you're lying to me but I know you wouldn't do this." he whispered.

It had been two months since Harry had arrived at Tom's door and Tom had reluctantly taken him in. When Harry had told Tom everything, he saw the shock in Tom's eyes. Tom told him that he would train him himself. Harry had no idea what he was getting into but he had agreed. Harry would do anything he could to help Remus and Sirius and even Hermione.

So when Tom had come home with a paper stating the final trial of Sirius Black and Remus Lupin, Harry didn't want to believe it.

"What am I going to do?" he asked softly.

Tom pulled Harry close, arm wrapped around his shoulder.

"You are going to go back and you are going to save them, loathe I am to say it." Tom said.

Harry looked up at the male, a bright smile on his face as he nodded. Tom was right; he couldn't just stand by and do nothing. Tom may not like his godfathers but he knew that Harry loved them more than anything. Harry's hope diminished a bit then.

"They won't listen to me though... I was just a servant there. They probably have a price on my head." Harry replied softly.

Tom turned Harry so they were looking at each other straight on.

"You'll be fine Harry. You'll save them and you will finally have the family you wanted." Tom told him gently.

Harry shook his head.

"You're an idiot Tom. I am not going to leave and pretend that you never existed." Harry said.

Tom smiled at the firm tone in the younger man's voice. He knew that Harry could accomplish anything he set his mind to and more if he could just reach for it. Harry was a bright young man and he was going to accomplish everything that his parents had thought that he would, and that others had tried to prevent.

Harry sighed.

"I best get started packing then. Will you come with me?" Harry added gently.

Tom shook his head knowing that Harry needed to do this alone. That it would be best for him to do it alone and that it would be the best way for Harry to find his strength, inner and outer.

"No Harry, I'll be staying here. You are always welcome to come back." Tom told him softly.

Harry smiled at the man once again before hugging Tom. Tom wrapped his arms around the smaller male. He didn't know when he would see him again but he had a feeling he wouldn't be able to get rid of the male.

"Go pack Harry." Tom whispered.

* * *

><p>"Remus Lupin, you are under arrest, please come with us." a guard said as Remus opened the door.<p>

* * *

><p>"We are finally going to get rid of you Black. You and your dear Lupin." Snape said smugly as he stood in front of the cell.<p>

A black shadowy figure shifted in her cell.

* * *

><p>"Father? What is this exactly about? It isn't like you to just try people like this, especially have a last trial for someone you just arrested." Draco asked his father as they sat around the dining table.<p>

Narcissia looked up from her plate. She glanced at her son and then at her husband.

"Is this about the boy that Severus thought was the Potter boy? No one has even seen that boy since that day." she inquired.

Lucius leaned back in his seat as he looked at his family.

"It is being done. It will lead Mr. Potter back to our town. The Potters' debt is not paid and knowing that a Potter remains, I will see to it paid." Lucius responded.

Draco shifted the food around his plate.

"I thought he was interesting. I wouldn't mind a chance to talk to him again." he said softly.


	6. Court is in Session

Sorry that this chapter is short, I've been swamped at school (one month left baby! Woohoo!) I'll try my bet to get more posted soon.

thanks for your patience :)

Sauin

* * *

><p>Draco stared out the window as villagers began gathering, whispering to each other as they awaited the trial. He could care less about the proceedings, it was the young male that had his thoughts occupied.<p>

If he hadn't been in a rush to meet up with his mother that day he would have known what was so important about the male's godfather. Every time he had tried to get information from his father or Severus both men sent him away.

He knew they were both hiding things from him but he figured his father was to distracted by the approaching trail and Severus by obvious despise. He couldn't help but wonder if his father was right and that the Potter heir would be back or if he was so far in hiding that he wouldn't even know.

Either way Draco was going to attend the trial, because if the male was going to show up, he was going to be there.

Harry dismounted his horse and patted his snout.

"I'll be back later, then we'll go back to Tom." He whispered softly, the horse huffing in response.

Harry pulled his cloak more firmly around himself as he moved towards the village he had once called home hoping he wouldn't be too late.

"You're sure he'll be here?"

"He wouldn't miss this."

Draco sat watching the proceedings but not really paying attention. They were reciting the charges for Sirius Black, something about theft of the Dursley family. In truth he was curious about the charges for Remus Lupin. Everyone knew the man, never had a strike against him if you didn't count the fact that he was dating Sirius Black.

In fact most people, while they did tend to be hesitant around him, regaled the fact that the man was working so hard to save up the money to free his lover. Yet suddenly he was arrested.

"How do you plead?" The judge asked.

"I didn't steal from the pigs, I've told you that thousands of times. Remus didn't do anything either. The guy wouldn't even hurt a fly." Sirius snapped back.

The judge glanced up at him over his glasses before looking back down at the papers in front of him.

Draco thought they were in need of a new judge Albus was obviously past his prime.

"Remus is accused of a plot of treason against the king." Albus told the male.

As whispers got louder in the viewing area, Draco sat up straighter. There had been no plot against his father, he would have heard about that. So why had the male been charged with treason?

Treason is a very serious matter and usually led to the death of the individual. Who would accuse someone of something in that nature? Draco noticed that Remus was now looking up from his hands, shock and horror written on his face and if Draco didn't know better he may have guessed it was at getting caught.

"What?! There is no way that is true! I want to know the accuser, Remus has a right to know who is accusing him and putting his life on the line!" Sirius shouted.

Albus paused before looking at the brunette sitting across from him. Remus looked defeated.

"The accusation came from the Royal Council. There is no specific accuser." Albus said as he scanned the paper.

"That would be because the accusation is false."

Everyone turned at the sound of the new voice. Harry was walking up the aisle approaching the main participants of the proceedings. Draco let his eyes trail over Harry; he definitely changed since the last time that Draco had seen him. Harry was taller and looked a bit more filled out; even with the cloak on.

Out of the corner if his eye Draco saw his father stiffen. Draco leaned back, smirk fighting to form on his lips.

"Harry!" Remus and Sirius called out at the same time as three more familiar figures rose from the audience screaming: "That's him! Arrest him!"

Things were just getting interesting.


	7. SILENCE!

Finally the next chapter! I got a LAPTOP FOR MY BIRTHDAY THIS WEEK! YAY! It made it easier to finish this around all my extensive hours at work. Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

><p>Harry turned and glared at the Dursleys. He had no idea why they were even here; probably just to twist the knife a little deeper. He knows now why Sirius had been arrested. In fact he knew all about what the fools had done to him. He wasn't going to let them get away with it either.<p>

"Learn your proper places and remain silent." he hissed at them.

They began protesting his treatment towards them but he ignored them and approached his godfathers. Remus looked at him with sad eyes while Sirius jumped up and hugged him.

"Harry." he whispered, voice full of emotion.

Harry pulled away gently, smiling at Sirius before he moved and hugged Remus.

"You shouldn't have come back." Remus told him as the three ignored the chaos around them.

"SILENCE!"

Everyone turned at looked to the front of the courtroom where Lucius now stood, hands planted firmly on the banister in front of him. The King looked angry and beside him his family looked amused.

"Lucius dear, mind your manners. You are a King are you not?" Narcissa said gently as she placed her hand on his arm.

Lucius looked at his wife and took a deep breath before sitting down and glaring at Albus. The judge just smiled at him.

"What is the hold up? Why aren't you arresting the brat? He is interrupting an official court hearing!" Severus shouted standing up from his place in the audience.

Albus's eyebrow rose as he surveyed the room in front of him.

"If that was the case I would be arresting quite a few people, including members of the royal family. Is that what you wish me to do Severus?" Albus asked.

Severus glared but instead of saying anything he shook his head and sat back down.

"Now, if everyone would just be silent, I would appreciate it. I would like to continue with the proceedings." Albus added firmly.

Harry glanced up at the royal family as he sat down on the table in front of his godfathers.

Harry locked eyes with Lucius and quirked an eyebrow at him. He wasn't going to be the cowardly boy anymore. Tom had made sure that he wouldn't cave so easily to the desires of others anymore and Harry couldn't be happier.

Harry wouldn't forget Tom; in fact when this was all over he would be returning the man's somewhat tepid kindness. Only Harry couldn't judge the man for it. The man had been alone for a long time, abandoned by a family that thought he had been dead. Harry wasn't going to allow the man to be alone anymore.

Harry watched Lucius's lips curl into a small snarl and smiled in return.

Harry let his eyes drift to the other Malfoys. The queen looked amused and she sat by her husband's side, hands folded neatly on her lap. Her son sat beside her looking at Harry as if he was studying him.

A hand on his arm brought Harry's attention back to why he was actually here. He turned his focus onto the man that held the lives of his godfathers in his hands.

"Now that your attention is with the rest of us young man, maybe we can continue." Albus said with a bright smile on his face.

Harry smiled in return and nodded.

"Why don't we start with who you are? That way I can see why your appearance caused such uproar." Albus added.

Harry swore that the twinkle in the man's eyes said that the man already knew.

"My name is Harry Potter. I'm here because my godfathers have been falsely imprisoned." Harry stated, ignoring his Uncle's roar of outrage behind him.

"That mongrel stole our money!" Vernon snarled.

"Mr. Dursley. Please." Albus said calmly.

Harry turned and glared at his uncle. The look was almost toxic.

"Do you have any proof of your statement Mr. Potter?" Albus asked after he had sent a look at Vernon over his glasses.

Harry bit his lip. Tom had discussed everything with him during their time together and had given him what he would need in order to get what was left of his family freed.

"Yes sir, I do. Tim gave it to me." Harry replied.

Whispering broke out among the spectators. Harry could hear them whispering the question of who Tom was. He knew what the next question was.

"Who is Tom, my boy?" Albus asked gently.

"Tom Marvolo Riddle. My real uncle."

* * *

><p>There was a roar of surprised chatter from behind him but Harry pretended to be unfazed by it.<p>

"Silence!" Albus called out over the din of noise.

Lucius stood from his spot.

"Albus! Severus! With me NOW!" he snapped out.

Everyone watched as Severus and the judge followed the King and Harry locked eyes with Draco Malfoy before the other male followed his father.

Harry felt a hand on his arm and he faced the other person, eyes locking with green he's known his whole life.

"Oh Remus, I'm so sorry. This is all my fault." Harry whispered.

"Everything will be fine Harry, you'll see. But Harry, I need you to tell me how you came into contact with Tom." Remus said and Harry heard the catch on Tom's name.

Harry looked over at Sirius before he began to tell them both what had happened after the day he had encountered Severus and Draco in town. About Luna and Neville. About finding Tom and getting the man's help. He told them how Tom had explained everything to him. From who he really was and what his parents had wanted for him. Harry talked to them in low voices, eyes darting to the people sitting in the pews behind them.

"POTTER!"

Harry looked away from the his godfathers and into the spectators. His so called family was approaching them. Remus and Sirius stood and placed themselves between Harry and the whale of a man coming at them. Harry could see the guards shifting in response to their prisoners's movements. The guards didn't advance though and Harry was glad for that. Harry stood from his spot on the table and stood between his godfathers so he could see over their shoulders.

"Can I help you Dursley?" Harry asked, voice flat.

"You are going to pay for stealing from us you freak!" Petunia shrieked from her husband's side.

Harry snorted.

"I didn't steal from you. I only took back what you took from me. I had saved that for so long and you sniffed it out like a truffle pig and stole it from me. I only liberated what was mine. I left your things alone. I fled because I knew you would wrongfully accuse me like you did to my godfather. I have the proof Dursleys. I have proof." Harry answered, voice lethal.

He watched the expressions change on each of the Dursleys's faces and couldn't help but smirk.

He could see Vernon move to respond to him but before he could the doors opened once again.

Draco followed his father, godfather and the judge as they made their way into the room that was just off the court. His father glanced at him and he could tell his father was about to dismiss him but he tilted his chin up to show he wasn't going to budge. He could tell his father caved when he turned away from him and addressed the two other men.

"Severus, you haven't been a very efficient advisor. In fact lately I find you to be looking out for only your own game and not that of those you swore your life to." Lucius hissed.

Albus looked between the men and Draco was surprised to see the man wink at him.

"Is this about the young boy who just walked in? Mr. Potter?" Albus asked.

Severus and Lucius stopped glaring at each other and turned to the judge.

"It has everything to do with him!" Lucius snarled.

"He was supposed to be dealt with. They had promised you wouldn't have to worry about the deal that you had both agreed on." Severus inserted flatly.

Draco perked up a bit at that. Someone had promised his father something? What was it? Why did it seem to bother his godfather so much? Why was his father so mad about it?

"Is Mr. Potter the missing son of Lily and James?" Albus asked.

"The one and the same." Lucius hissed.

"I see. Severus, what is this about it being dealt with?" Albus asked turning to the dark haired male.

Everyone looked at the advisor. Severus looked away and crossed his arms over his chest.

"I didn't know what he had meant at the time but I understood later once it had all been done. I dealt with the culprit though." Severus growled out.

Lucius stared at his friend, thinking back to the year the Potters had lost their lives. Severus had been paranoid and had avoided him for about a month. Now Lucius knew why, but that didn't excuse the man for hiding everything from him. Lucius now had to decide if he trusted his oldest friend to allow him to continue on as the royal advisor.

"Sorry to interrupt but how did he hide for so long?" Draco asked.

Lucius looked at his son. He knew Draco had taken an interest in the other boy but Lucius didn't know how he felt about that.

"I wasn't aware that he survived until ten years later. It turned out that he had been found and delivered to the Dursleys. I saw no reason to remove him." Severus replied.

"You should have told me Severus!" Lucius snarled.

He would get what was owed to him. His son would get what was owed to him.

"I think we should go sort this all out. Clear the court of the spectators." Albus cut in.

The four moved to the door and proceeded back into the courtroom. Draco's mind registering that no one had mentioned the reaction to Tom Marvolo Riddle.

He was curious due to all the somewhat evasive answers.

So many unasked questions.

* * *

><p>Things are starting to unveil themselves!<p>

Worth continuing?

Send me your brain waves!

Sauin


	8. Starting to Expose the Truth

**Sorry it is so short. School has me in knots. Hope you enjoy this chapter. **

**This is my only running story right now, so it should update fairly quickly now.**

* * *

><p>Harry looked up as the four re-entered the room. He didn't move from his spot though. They retook their seats as Albus called out for the court to be cleared off all but those on trial and "the young Mister Potter". Harry smirked as the Dursley's protested the whole way.<p>

"Why don't you tell me about why you ran Mister Potter?" Albus asked as he looked at Harry over his half moon glasses.

Harry looked at the old man, to the royal family and then to his family. Tom had explained the whole thing to him, how he would have to explain everything to the Royals.

"Well first off, I'd like to say that Mr. Snape is an ass and should learn to be a little more well mannered and respectful to others."

Harry had to keep himself from laughing as the man in question scowled at him.

"Sirius was innocent. Is innocent. He always has been. The Dursley's are selfish pigs, they stole the money themselves and hid it so that they wouldn't have to part with it. Then when Mr. Lestrange came by to collect the taxes and they didn't 'have the money' they accused Sirius of taking it. He had stopped by earlier that week wanting to take me from their home."

Harry smiled at his godfathers. The day that Sirius had come to take him had been the happiest of his life. He was going to get a true family. People that really loved him.

"I found out later from Tom, that the reason they chose Sirius to frame is because he was the only one who could take me. That if I did go to live with Sirius, they wouldn't get the money my parents had left for me. A little a month until I was of age and then it would have all been released."

Tom had went over every detail of The Potters' estate with him. What Harry really was, who he was supposed to be, what was his and what he owed. Harry even knew the debt that his family owed to the Malfoys. He would see it paid, just as he knew that they would seek it. Harry wasn't quite sure how he would be able to do that. That was a discussion for later though.

"No one listened to Remus, Sirius, me or even the Weasley's when we all claimed the Dursley's were lying. The vendetta that Snape had against my godfather was enough to sway everyone into just accepting it. Then Remus, almost done his petition, gets arrested as well. On what grounds? none other than he is my godfather's lover and bait to lure me out."

Harry watched Remus and Sirius join hands and smile at each other softly. He didn't realize that he had really stopped talking until Albus cleared his throat.

Harry looked up at the rest of the people in the room. Albus looked amused, Severus Snape looked angry, Lucius was glaring at his advisor and Draco was staring at Harry like he was a puzzle. Harry smiled brightly at him and Draco pulled back slightly in shock.

"Why did you run though Mister Potter?" Albus asked.

Harry broke eye contact with Draco and looked back to the judge.

"I ran because they had stolen my things from me and then when I reclaimed them, I knew they would accuse me of the same thing as my godfather and I ran. I wasn't going to allow them to ruin my life anymore than they already had. I planned to figure out a way to get Sirius off and everything would work out but instead, my hand was forced."

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews would be nice as encouragement but also if you have any questions then send them my way and I'll do my best to answer them as fully as I can without spoilers.<strong>

**Sauin**


End file.
